The Story of Demon Cat
by souldancegirl
Summary: "You always read books every time I see you. Is it that interesting?" she asked. "To me, yes, you, not so much." How young we were back then. Trying to play ninjas, taking lives and playing god. Who are we to take life? We're not humans, no, humans don't take lifes, only monsters do. thats right, you and me, we are nothing more, but monsters that's who we are. That's who I ever be.
1. Chapter 1

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Whoosh.

The sound of kunai and other weapon hitting the training dummy echoes though the training ground.

Whoosh

Thud

Thud.

A young girl sat behind one of training logs, reading a book, her long blond hair gently flow in the soft wind, her striking hawk like eyes were concentrating on the book. She was wearing a dark overcoat, dark brown pants, white fingerless gloves, low-heeled sandals.

She heard a soft footsteps coming her way, without bothering to look at the person standing over her, she continue reading the book.

"You know, every time I see you, you always read a book of some kind. Is it really that interesting?" Tenten asked her friend, while she sat to take a break of her training.

"For me, yes, you, not so much," replied the blond sitting by her side, taking a water bottle out of her bag and giving it to Tenten.

"Thanks," She drank from the bottle "Why don't you join me?"

The blond wasn't in the mood for training, so she glanced at Tenten from the corner of her eye.

"Not in the mood."

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"I know you will say that."

The blond looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

"Then why ask?"

TenTen shrugged her shoulders.

"I heard tomorrow is the graduating day. You're going?"

Blond shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her book.

"Maybe,"

There was a long silence between the too, it was a comforting it was peaceful.

"Who's on your team?" the blond asked softly.

"Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee," TenTen sighed n distress. The blond glanced at her friend face, their eyes meeting.

"Sensei?"

"You don't want to know." TenTen said shivering, while hugging herself. The blond looked at her friend confused and concerned.

"Why?" She asked her attention on her friend. TenTen looked at blond eyes seriously and said with serious voice.

"I don't want you to be scared for life."

"It can't be that bad." The blond said softly, still gazing at her friends eyes.

"No! I'm serious, you don't want to meet him, not my team." TenTen took the blond shoulders in her hand and shook her. "Promise me!" She shook her harder, the book her friend was holding went flying out of her hand on to the ground.

"Okay, Okay!" The blond promised TenTen, who Relaxed and released her, the blond shook her head, and amusingly watched TenTen.

"Well, you did managed to make me stop reading my book," The blond said humorously as she heard TenTen chuckle, who leaned to take the book of the ground and give it back to the blond. While catching the title of the book 'Fate Collide,'

"Sorry. Here." She gave the book back to the blond.

"Thanks." The blond looked up at the sky and saw it started to get dark. "It's gating dark; it's time I take my leave." She put her book in her bag and stood up, TenTen fallowing after her.

"Meet her tomorrow?" TenTen asked her blond friend who nodded her head.

"Sure." The blond started walking away from TenTen who in turn called back to her.

"Don't forget to tell me who your teammates will be Mio!"

The Blond waved her arm in acknowledgment that she heard her.

That's right her name is Mio, and this is her story.

Mio no Bake neko.


	2. My Team,

Mio woke up it was still early in the morning; she dragged herself out of the bed. She walked out of her room, she took a shower and dressed herself, and then she went into her kitchen.

She walked up to the coffee pot, and poured her a cup of fresh coffee. She looked up at the clock and she drunk her coffee. Everywhere she looked there were books of all kind, scrolls, kunai lying around. _'Maybe TenTen was right, I am a bookworm.' _ Well, she was leaving alone, and she loved reading, she just can't help it, reading was her passion, as was writing stories, no one know that she wrote, not even TenTen. Being alone, wasn't so bad. Sure it was lonely sometimes, but with TenTen around to order her around she didn't feel any of it. Or if she ever did, TenTen could always make her day and she would forget her troubles.

Mio hawk like eyes turned to the clock and saw that it was still early for her to go to the Academy. Sure she passed her test, and got her headband, which was lying on the coffee table by one of her book. She took it and placed it around her arm.

'_I might as well go early, maybe I would get few hours to read my book.' _ Mio brushed her long blond hair, took on of her book and went out, while reading her book. This would be a good training for her reflexes and senses what around her.

( Mio No Bake Neko)

Mio opened the door to her classroom and saw it empty, she felt glad that no one was here, Mio walked to the back of the class room when usually Shino sat by himself and took a sit on the right close to the window. She opened her book, to the page she left off while walking to the Academy, and started reading a new.

'_Hmm, so this is how they make those swords, I didn't know that ninja's swords were really different from Samurais, but are they really that different? Sure Samurai are more honorable about their swords, theirs swords are their pride and honor, if Samurai lose his sword he is no longer can call himself a Samurai. But isn't sword just a tool? Or maybe the difference is between ninja's that unlike Samurai who use their swords as tools, we on other hand are tools? I mean how come Samurai can choose to fallow their code of Samurai, but we have to fallow orders from Hokage-sama? I don't understand…" _

Mio torn her attention from her book as Iruka called out team.

"Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…" At Irukas word Naruto started to shout happily, while Sakura hung her head in distress. _'They sure are lot of color on that team I'm sure' _

"Utoharu Mio and Sasuke Uchiha." At this Mio eyes widen and her book in her hand dropped with a loud 'pop'. Oh hell no, this can't be happening. She was not in the mood to deal with those…fools. Her Good mood all went to hell. _'I hate you Iruka, and here I thought you were cute.' _

This is fate worse than dead. Now she won't be able to read her book. _'I hate you all'_

(Mio no Bake Neko)

"Okay why don't you introduce yourself, your likes' dislikes' hobby, and your dream." Said Kakashi, while giving them a eye smile.

After Kakashi introduced himself which wasn't much by the way. _'Well, shinobi is supposed to be secretive." _

"How about you go next?" He pointed at Naruto who nodded enthusiastically.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like Instant Ramen, I hate waiting three minutes for instant ramen after pouring a water into the cup and my dream is to become a best Hokage so people will respect me."

Mio couldn't help but roll her eyes. _'It's not going to be easy for you Uzumaki, but best of luck to you." _

"I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like…the person I like…" She trailed off, staring at Uchiha Sasuke and giggled. Mio could feel her eyebrow twitching, _'You a freaking stupid or what? Why did she even become a genin? It's not some kind of love story you fool, this is real life, when you get killed. Ugh, and here I thought she was smart, pity.' _

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like anything and I have many things I dislike, my dream…no, my goal is to revive my clan and kill certain someone.' Sasuke said with serious deadly tone, Mio rolled her eyes, and went back to read her book, '_he sure can bark can't he? Wonder if can bite?' _

"Next lady with a book."

Mio didn't take her eyes of her book; she wasn't in the mood to deal with them. "Name, Utoharu Mio, What I like, hmmm oh this is interesting part….the things I don't like, so that how you do it, my dream,…..not in the mood to tell you." Everyone could help but sweet drop at her.

Only when Kakashi started to talk about test, she rolled her eyes, '_not eat breakfast? Uhu, you think I'm stupid or something? What kind of ninja don't eat when they go to the mission you Cyclops.' _

Mio sighed as she stood up and walked away, she did promise TenTen to meet her at the training ground, maybe there she will be able to get some training before reading her book.


End file.
